1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bag convertible between expanded and retracted states and, more particularly, to a soft-sided bag whose interior is enclosed to protect accessories in both states.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known to carry accessories such as camera equipment, computer equipment and the like in a soft-sided tote bag. Although generally satisfactory for its intended purpose, more carrying space within the bag is often needed to handle additional unexpected accessories. To provide such additional space, the art has proposed adding multiple compartments at the exterior of the bag. Yet, the need persists for more carrying space, and especially for protecting the accessories within the bag from rain, dust and like contaminants entering the bag, from falling out of the bag, and from impacts encountered during handling.